Mildred (Meet the Robinsons)
Mildred is a character from Meet the Robinsons. She is the director of the Sixth Street Orphanage. She took Lewis in when he was just a little baby. Role in the film Mildred first appears taking an orphaned Lewis Robinson as a baby from his weeping mother as she takes her to the Sixth Street Orphanage where Lewis plans to become an inventor. She then tells Lewis who is about to leave that the Harringtons are here to talk to him to which she instructs him to look at the two while talking to them. Mildred then tells Lewis to show how special he is in inventing. Soon as Lewis leaves to talk to the Harringtons. After a failed conversation with the two due to Mr. Harrington's allergy to peanuts, Mildred comforts a sulking Lewis telling him she hasn't found the right couple for him to be adopted to which Lewis is upset about getting adopted to which she discusses with him about his mother. Lewis plans on finding his mother, but Mildred refuses to because she explains that no one knows about Lewis' mother to which Lewis thinks that he has known his mother in his memory. She then appears during "Another Believer" where Lewis is in a montage of him making the Memory Scanner. Soon as Lewis finishes making the Memory Scanner, Mildred talks to Michael to wish her good luck during a game of baseball where he tells him that Lewis is up all night working on the Memory Scanner. She then walks up to Lewis where he shows her his invention he created as he plans to bring it to the science fair to which she tells him that she scheduled an interview for him for the afternoon. Soon as Lewis attempts to leave, Mildred explains about the importance of being adopted during the interview she scheduled as Lewis leaves the Orphanage to bring the invention to the science fair in the Joyce Williams Elementary School much to Mildred's worry. When Wilbur takes Lewis to the time where Lewis' mother takes him to the orphanage (the scene shown at the beginning of the film), the present Lewis sees Mildred in the past taking Lewis to have a better life for the future to which Lewis and Wilbur return to the present where Lewis explains to Wilbur in the present that he already has a family as Wilbur returns to the future. Mildred last appears during "Little Wonders" where he bids a farewell to the orphanage as he finally gets adopted by his new parents where he continues inventing. Trivia *In the scene where Lewis & Lucille Krunklehorn test the Memory Scanner, using her memory of her wedding, one bridesmaid looked like possibly Franny's mom, and the other looked like Mildred, only with a part of her hair slightly to the left. *Her last name is revealed as Duffy when the one of the couples came to adopt a child and didn't like Lewis's PB&J machine; Mrs. Harrington addresses her as "Ms. Duffy" and leaves angrily. Gallery Mildred 2.jpg Marthe Close up.jpg Mildred Closeup.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-104.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-763.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-10194.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-10234.jpg Category:Meet the Robinsons characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:American characters Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon